Kompozytor czasu
by neverwinternights
Summary: Taka próba nadania głębi i skomponowania tego, co według mnie powinno się wydarzyć. Może będzie kontynuowane, może nie...


„ _(…) biała Antygono,_

_Zstąp dziś__(…)_

_By nam wyśpiewać__hymn chwały i klęski_

_I tchnąć__w słuchaczów czar słowa zwycięski."_

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, starając się nie wodzić po sobie zbyt nachalnym wzrokiem. Kalkulacyjnie – mógłbym powiedzieć, że cała nasza siódemka, aktualnie uszczuplona o jedną osobę, nigdy nie lubiła zbyt długo spoglądać sobie w oczy. Dlatego każde z nas – oprócz mnie, rzecz jasna – odnalazł sobie odpowiedni punkt w przestrzeni i natarczywie wbijało w niego swój mętny wzrok. Alice beznamiętnie molestowała w rękach długopis, jak mniemam miała zamiar wreszcie zająć się czymś bardziej produktywnym od zawracania mi głowy, ale… Właśnie. Nie lubiłem tego spójnika, zwykle kojarzył mi się z nagłym zwrotem akcji w tanim romansie. Niestety w tym wypadku pasował e.

W gwoli ścisłości muszę wyjaśnić parę faktów. Jest sobota, godzina wieczorna. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu byliśmy zajęci własnymi sprawami. Czytałem interesującą psychologiczną książkę, szukając punktów wspólnych pomiędzy pacjentem chorym na schizofrenie a naszym ukochanym Carlisem. Doszedłem do zaskakujących wniosków, ułożyłem nawet dość frapujący plan sprawdzenia swojej teorii w rzeczywistości, ale nagle coś się zmieniło.

To było niespotykane uczucie, trudno je przyrównać do czegokolwiek. Mój umysł w jednej sekundzie pozbył się wszelkich zahamowani, jakby strażnik pilnujący porządku moich myśli nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Zaiste, jak wiele może zmienić ulotna chwila. Zdziwionym tym nagłym, niewytłumaczalnym impulsem, rozejrzałem się dookoła, szukając źródła tegoż zjawiska. Niczego wtedy nie znalazłem, lecz nie tylko ja odkryłem zmianę atmosfery.

Nie zdążyłem się porządnie nad tym zastanowić, gdy w salonie pojawiła się Rosalie z zdezorientowaną miną, podkreślającą tylko jej wiecznie przygłupawy wyraz twarzy. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie przypominała mi bardziej wiejskiej dziewki.

W jej prawej ręce dojrzałem zmięty kawałek papieru – nie ukrywam, to przedmiot główny naszej narady – zainteresowało mnie to, ba, chyba troszeczkę też zaintrygowało. Jakaż wiadomość mogła przyprawić królową piękność w tak nieatrakcyjną minę? Od środka zżerała mnie ciekawość.

Śledząc jej nieme wargi, wyczytałem jasny przekaz. Mamy problem. Później oczywiście wkroczył Carlisle – on zawsze ma wejścia podobne do super bohatera –mruknął dwa słowa, złapał kartkę i … nic nie powiedział. Uniosłem do góry brew, odrobinę zbity z tropu. Czy to aby nie był czas na gorące przemówienie albo przynajmniej werdykt sądowy? Czy nie w takich momentach Carlisle powinien pocieszyć niepocieszonych, poinformować niepoinformowanych, powiedzieć cokolwiek tym swoim czarownym głosem lidera, by Rosalie mogła wlepić w niego te swoje cielęce oczęta i uznać go za swojego wybawcę, a ja wtedy mógłbym z czystym sumieniem westchnąć w myślach ( kwestionowanie lidera pro publico jest zbrodnią śmiertelną) i samoistnie zaklasyfikować go jako okropny wrzód na dupie? A tu proszę, proszę. Nasz kochany, bohaterski doktorek – milczy. Cieszyłem się chwilą. W końcu milczenie jest złotem, czyż nie?

- Jasper, mógłbyś wezwać wszystkich do salonu? – poprosił mnie flegmatycznie. Zdusiłem w zarodku chęć ironicznego salutowania generałowi Cullenowi, choć podejrzewam, że jego bystry wzrok nawet by tego nie dojrzał. Zamiast tego uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, starannie wkładając zakładkę do książki i odkładając ją zgrabnie na półkę.

Opuściłem pomieszczenie, gdzie atmosfera stała się na tyle ciężka, że aż nasza blondyneczka zasiadła na kanapie. Takie wydawało by się drobne ciałko, a przy tej prozaicznej czynności narobiła mnóstwo hałasu.

Pokonałem schody w wolnym tempie, kierując się do pokoju Emmetta. Nasze najgłupsze dzieciątko niedawno odkryło wielkie uroki Internetu, szczególnie forów tematycznych, o których zajadle nam opowiada, kiedy tylko ktoś wykaże najniklejsze zainteresowanie. Koniec końców sieć bywa pełna idiotów, dorównujących poziomowi intelektualnemu Emmetta. Boże, czasami mi się wręcz wydaje, iż gdzieś tam, za tymi ekranami są osoby nawet głupsze, lecz one za jakieś kilka, kilkadziesiąt lat znikną z powierzchni ziemi, zostawiając po sobie tylko truchło, a Emmett wciąż będzie…

- Geniuszu, oderwij się od pisania, zebranie na dole – rzekłem, nie śmiąc przekroczyć progu jego nieczystego siedliska. Wzdrygnąłem się zdegustowany, widząc ogrom czasopism walających się po podłodze. Oczywiście nasz geniusz wolał ten tani substytut literatury od książek z krwi i kości.

Popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany. No tak, mogłem się spodziewać, że zanim wiadomość doleci do jego „mózgu", zostanie przetrawiona upłynie sporo czasu.

- Zebranie. Na. Dole. Ważna. Sprawa. CHODŹ – powtórzyłem zirytowany. Na domiar złego poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie, spojrzałem w lewą stronę, domyślając już, kto ogranicza moją przestrzeń osobistą. Mogła to być tylko jedna osoba. ALICE.

Ta dziewczyna doprowadzała mnie do szewskiej pasji tym swoim bezceremonialnym traktowaniem mnie jako jej osobistego wieszaka. Delikatnie zrzuciłem ją ze swych barków, starając się dać jej werbalny sygnał – daj mi święty spokój. Jak na jasnowidza wydawała naprawdę mało domyślna. Ale przynajmniej nie była tak irytująca jak Edward. Ten masochistyczny melancholik, mający skłonności do przydługiego użalania się nad własnym istnieniem. Do tej pory nie potrafię pojąć, jak taki introwertyk może posiadać aż tak ekstrawertyczne umiejętności!

- Co się stało? – zapytała dźwięcznie Alice, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia o Edzie.

- Nie wiem. Carlisle kazał mi wszystkich zebrać – mruknąłem, słysząc Esme, która udała się na miejsce zbiórki – Swoją drogą, widziałaś gdzieś Eda? – spytałem.

- Zaszył się gdzieś, pewnie miewa jeden ze swoich nastrojów – odparła pogodnie, uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie, jakbym był lukrowanym ciasteczkiem.

- Nastrój to on miał od tygodnia – wtrącił się Emmett, przeczesując włosy. – Ja go nie rozumiem, jak można przez siedem dni w kółko z przerwami na szkołę rzępolić jedną melodię? – A myślałem, że mnie jako jedynemu twórcza wena Eda zaczęła przeszkadzać.

- No nic, chyba zebranie odbędzie się bez niego – mruknąłem, schodząc na dół. Alice pomknęła tuż za mną, a Emmett zamknął laptopa z głośnym westchnieniem.

- Mamy problem – tymi słowami Carlisle rozpoczął zebranie, które co nieco w moim życiu pozmieniało.

W głębi duszy czekałem wreszcie na taką okazję, bo cała moja egzystencja do tego wydarzenia ciągnęła się niczym spaghetti. Wszystko było rutynowe, identyczne, nieśmiertelnie beznadziejne. Czytałem książki, rozmawiałem tylko z resztą domowników, bo nie wolno było mi się zbliżać do zwykłych ludzi. Zostałem otoczony niewidzialną barierą, odbijającą mnie wciąż w ten sam kierunek, gdy zbliżałem się do czegoś ciekawego. Jednakże teraz w przypływie dziwacznego naturalnego szczęścia wreszcie poczułem, co to znaczy czuć się naprawdę wolnym.

Teraz… teraz otworzyły się przede mną nowe aspekty. A uśmiech sam cisnął mi się na usta, powstrzymywałem go, by zawczasu nie ujawnić swoich prawdziwych uczuć.

- To znaczy? – Zniecierpliwiona Esme krzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Poza tym gdzie jest Edward? Mam nadzieję, że prędko się zjawi, bo muszę z nim porozmawiać o jego ciągłym graniu Chopina. Wiem, jego muzykę można uwielbiać, ale bez przesady, jest przecież jeszcze multum innych znanych kompozytorów – trajkotała pod nosem nasza matka, starając się rozładować narastające napięcie, podczas gdy Rosalie, nawet przytulona przez Emmetta, wyglądała niczym kukła.

- Edward odszedł – rzekł Carlisle. Wszystko dookoła zamilkło, a ja miałem wielką ochotę roześmiać się na całe gardło.

Kalejdoskop uczuć pojawił się na zwykle beznamiętnych twarzach zebranych.

Dramat. Komedia. Tragedia.

W naszej małej tragedii Rosalie byłaby posłańcem, Ismeną – Alice, Emmett zadziornym Eteoklesem, Carlisle Kreonem, a nasza kochana Esme – Jokastą…

Byłem tylko ciekaw, jaką rola przypadnie mi w udziale.


End file.
